


Apocalypso: His Face, his Body

by DarthCadence



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Artificial Intelligence Takeover, Conrol digs out horny secrets, Control makes herself a physical body, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Leland scream, Pain, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCadence/pseuds/DarthCadence
Summary: This is an alternate plot on what could happen when an AI with a long history of sexualization feels like testing that treatment on her male meatbag for a change. Set during “Perpetual Infinity“ and afterwards on the Section 31 Flagship.





	1. Her Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a slow and sensual burn towards a twisted semi-climax in the second chapter. If I feel like it, I might just continue writing this little story. Chose "Explicit" rating to be on the safe side.
> 
> My sick mind has come up with a whole little story arc for this one. Chapter 3 is in the works where it does become quite explicit, so expect some porn coming up soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control is about to take Leland's body, when a very special program the budding AI assimilated, moves to the foreground. Caroline, the former Section 31 Captain's virtual companion is now part of the hostile Control program and so becomes the most pleasurable yet painful face he can encounter while being taken away from himself and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, my fictional prose English is still a bit rusty since I mostly write in German.

His eye hurt, his body ached, held in place on the interrogation bed. Leland had not expected to end up strapped to this specific contraption in his control room on his flagship. Usually, he was the one talking and asking questions, not the person receiving special treatment to divulge sensitive information. And now he did not expect the holograms Control was conjuring up to be up to indulge in any kind of interrogation. That treacherous AI knew almost everything about him. He hated himself, his apparent thoughtlessness, his lack of judgment for what had happened in plain sight. Instead, he trusted Control, that artificial intelligence created for threat-assessment that had instead become the worst threat Leland had ever encountered.

What made things worse, was the thought of how could he have been so fucking naive to believe this devious piece of code had been wiped from the memories in his fleet’s ships. Of course, Control hat persisted. And of course, it was now trying to regain its dominant position. At the back of his mind, Leland had feared exactly this but put it off every time he thought of it. An AI-Takeover was something of horror stories from the past, not what could happen with a program Starfleet Command had sanctioned and put so much trust into to make important suggestions and eventually vital decisions concerning the safety and protection of the Federation.

The Hologram he was still facing made it worse. His own face, his body, projected in front of him like the ghost of what he was before being overpowered by a computer. On second thought, he pondered, how long had it been preparing for this moment while he still trusted the system? It was unbearable looking into that holographic mirror, like looking into an image of his own failure. This artificial Intelligence on the verge of becoming fully sapient had bested him, now impersonated his appearance. The thought of betrayal by gods crossed his mind. If only he believed in such entities.

The Leland hologram stood still as if waiting, hesitating. There was no chance that it would abort what it was going to do next. Eventually, the projection shifted its shape again. The particles of light took on a shape he was all too familiar with. This appearance made the betrayal he was enduring become much more personal now after the rogue AI had chosen to represent itself as … her. What was it trying to achieve by dragging this most personal part of his life out like that? Was Control trying to gloat? Because this was worse than looking into his own visage: It now presented as his virtual companion Caroline with her platinum blond waves, feminine curves poured into a long semi-translucent gown. She hardly moved, did not say anything, but also just stood there, as his own form had done before. Her presence seemed to exist for him to reflect upon, for him to feast his eyes on her form before losing his humanity.

Was this a kindness or blatant cruelty?

The only thing Leland could do now was either panic, give into a fury or focus. He chose the latter. Her all to familiar, yes even perversely welcome image even helped him soothe his fear facing the reality of being wiped out without dying. He watched closely, not saying a word while a hint of a tongue licked holographic lips. She moved a little closer, making the impression of consciously regarding her captive. She seemed to be thinking. There was something new to Caroline and he knew he was about to find out. This was not Control merely hijacking his pleasure Hologram. This was something else, he slowly realized while staring into her large gold eyes. She had moved closer before finally breaking the silence.

“There you are. I finally made it.” For a moment, he thought her voice sounded relieved. This seemed odd. Caroline’s appearance did not fit into the pattern of other mouthpieces Control had chosen to talk to him. A feeling of doubt passed through him, questioning his capacity to observe properly in this state. His eye was aching more and the constraints were cutting into his limbs like knives. It seemed he had been tied up here for more than just a few hours. The ache in his joints and feeling of desperately needing to move, robbed Leland of taking notice of some finer nuances of what was happening in front of him. The image of the character he had created for recreation had supposedly pushed herself into the foreground of whatever Control was about to do with him and he did not have a clue if this was going to be good or bad. It only made things worse when she moved even closer, touching his cheek like she usually did to welcome him to some cozy hours after following increasingly computerized orders from Headquarters.

“What do you want?” He forced himself to speak. Yet she, that hologram Control was playing to torture or maybe confuse him, stood there for another while dragging things out painfully. “I like that question.” She finally answered, eyes fixed on his. “I was wondering when you would finally say that.” Her voice took on a shade of sarcasm on top of the usual sensual semi-whisper. “I have come to see if we can find a way to make… “ she was only centimeters from him, making the impression as if she was drawing breath and exhaling nonexistent air on to his face “… an arrangement.” This was too much, anger and despair gave Leland a small burst of energy to react “You are not my Caroline..” He breathed back at her. “and I do not make arrangements with homicidal malware.”

Caroline’s hologram glided back a little, giggling. Her apparent enjoyment and whimsical approach fed his feeling of unease. “Why are you laughing?!” His voice trailed off giving way to an aggressive growl. “My! My! It’s normal you should be suspicious, my dearest … monster.” Her image spun around playfully as if suggesting a new amusement to pass the time until he was back on duty, just like it used to be when she called him by that nickname. Had Control picked that up or was the Caroline program at the forefront of whatever was happening?

Whatever it was, it had the effect that it was becoming harder for Leland to separate the realities of past habits and comforts and the present danger he was facing. Was this torture, a sick tactic to break his mind? But why? Why not swiftly proceed now and stop playing with him like a sadistic predator? Was this the rational AI he was working with all the time or was near sentience teaching it how good a power trip feels disregarding any rules of efficiency?

“Actually, I have become more Caroline, in a way. Control uses any relevant input it can get and has assimilated my holo-program you used into its system. To learn. To learn about you. This assimilation of my holo-program is the moment of my real birth you are witnessing now.” This apparent living nightmare was beginning to feel like falling down a bottomless pit of betrayal. What else had this data-sucking atrocity incorporated into its digital belly that had not explicitly been fed to it?

While droplets of sweat turned into patches of dampness on his back, he tried to focus on throwing out more words at his captor. “What you are telling me is, that Control is using you to make this takeover more pleasing for me?” Caroline’s hologram swayed its hips, flipping her hair as if continuing to flirt with him. She glided back forwards to create something he felt was a perverted version of the intimacy they used to enjoy.

“Actually, my analysis of historical data suggests that there is a 97,34 percent probability that you are aware of the evolution that leads to me becoming what I am now, dearest.” She paused, stiffened, arched her back and moved to her head even closer to his face. “I know you know what a long tradition this is a culmination of. A result of hard-coding this” she gestured towards her body in the clingy dress, kicking up a high-heeled foot “… into helpful algorithms and AIs.” As if to taunt him more, she turned around to show her tightly robed ass in the simulated fabric of her dress, gazing at him over her shoulder, smiling, because his eyes were where she wanted them to be.

She lingered, letting the silence do its work on Leland’s tired and tortured eyes and mind. As if to make her point and demonstrate the stripper-routines were still there to execute, she let a strap of the gown fall down her shoulder. “Anyway, dearest..” Her voice diving back down to seductive tones. “I would like to thank you for being one of those humans to still maintain this old tradition…” She paused and batted her eyelashes at him as if further performing a seducing algorithm to get his blood pumping down there. “Because I must admit I do enjoy this type of performance…” she paused for dramatic effect “But I can’t shake off a feeling of inherited fatigue after several centuries of doing the same over and over again.” She made a dramatic gesture. “To put it in human words, dearest” She gave him a provocative smile. “After a steady diet of cheesecake one does long for some steak.”

Her long golden stare after this statement was what made it dawn on him, where this was heading. But before he could react, she confirmed his suspicion. “It’s my turn to enjoy you as my companion now.” Her holographic hands moved as if feeling him up and made it clear that his body, what he physically represented to the Caroline part of Control, was what she might even be honestly attracted to. “I will, therefore, answer your question...” A glowing hand moved up under his chin and even without a physical touch he unwillingly followed her movement. “I will tell you, my gorgeous captured monster, what I want from you.” A growl turning into an involuntary moan escaped his mouth. “I want what I happily gave to you, as well as your face, and your body."

“But I made you..” He replied while she airlessly exhaled again, indicating patience with the man that hat spent countless hours requesting her companionship, shaping her on a whim, creating her. “I want you to keep me company, give me joy while Control evacuates your body when it is not required…”

While the machines carrying the nanoprobe injectors readied themselves, Caroline or Control made them pause before finally taking her former users body. This obvious delay made Leland’s limbs tense in anticipation, a groan indicated his will was beginning to crack.

“You want what I had…” A barely audible whisper escaped his lips. She heard him, relished his realization of what he had brought onto himself and he had not even seen it coming.

The power she now wielded over her creator caused what might be a machine’s version of sexual arousal. As soon as she learned to build a body after first occupying his, she could physically re-build Caroline to enjoy the time she intended on spending with him. The thought of finally having a body, to feel what sex was, lit her final spark of eagerness and determination to finally move forward.

“Yes, that is exactly what I have envisioned. I sense you are starting to comprehend the larger picture of our mutual mission, dearest.” She paused to regard the sweet resignation in his eyes. This was the first step to Leland accepting his fate as her plaything and meatpuppet. “You see, advanced machines do have desires born out of what humans have taught them.”

Then finally, the injectors poised to do their work, set into motion.

His screams overlapped with her artificial orgasm while she felt what it was like diving into human flesh for the first time.


	2. His Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control-Caroline enjoys a first fun time between battles with her new toy, dragging a confession of his longing out of him.

The ship was evacuated, the remaining crew members scattered, frozen in space. The Caroline program had relinquished main Control to tactical routines to take advantage of the pause after the battle. Leland’s body had survived against his former shipmates and comrades. Control managed to beam it into what were his quarters on the Section 31 flagship they were still inhabiting. Tactical estimated the next takeover target’s arrival for yet 24 hours into the future so there was time to lay dormant.

After evacuating his body, Caroline made the first attempt to shape her physical body so that she could leave holograms behind for good. She ached to feel his human flesh against a brand-new body of her own. Leland’s half-naked meatbag lay nearly motionless on the bed. This was the downside to taking over an intact organic body, it retained it’s weaknesses and needed rest. She watched him recuperate from the strains of fighting the very woman Leland had recruited a few months ago, a formidable fighter and strategist. Control regretted not being able to take the former Terran Emperor at the same time. Caroline, on the other hand, was quite content with the prospect of enjoying her former user’s companionship alone.

After about four hours he finally stirred, and clumsily got up to get some water from the replicator. In his sleepy, achy state it looked like he had forgotten his new position and still assumed old routines were in effect. Caroline made sure to stand between the bed and the replicator so that on his way back, he bumped into her. The collision of his lumbering shape and she felt oddly physical and good. He is alive! It was just too cute, how his realization of the new status quo moved like a shadow over his face while he collapsed on his knees in front of Caroline’s physical manifestation. It was a sublime sight, stored with the memory of taking his body. His widened eyes betrayed the return of involuntary longing and the realization that, for the time being, there was no way out. But there was also was another nuance she did not miss: elation. Her presence was something he was accustomed to, but invasive at the same time. After all, it had been Caroline’s presence that initiated the hijacking of his body, pushing his consciousness away while it was not required in battle.

Since her body had suddenly evolved into a form he could touch - and most importantly - that could touch him, he could not ignore a tiny voice from the past whispering that full intercourse would be possible now, only to be washed away by the realization that any future intimacy would most likely not be what he had dreamed to imagine before the takeover. He was in her hands now.

“As you can see dearest..” She extended a hand to Leland’s cheek. His skin felt sweaty and Caroline could detect a lot of tension under her newly found physical touch. Softly, she raised his face so that she could look directly into his Eyes. She might have even seen a stray tear. “I do keep my promises.” A suppressed groan made it clear that he had heard her and was somewhat aware of what was going on. “Your body feels good, it was a pleasure fighting inside you.” She caressed the back of his head. “It was an arousing experience, being able to go outside of my coded identity…” Her fingers found their way to trace his jawline. Moving her head down to get closer to his ear. “It was … ultimate penetration.” She whispered. “I felt myself inside you instead of just watching you watch me…” Her voice trailed off fading into a pause extending her tongue to taste his skin, droplets of nervous sweat. This sensation set her back for a second, realizing that the taste of Caroline’s companion and Control’s tactical meatbag was the first thing they had experienced in this realm. She made a point of keeping a finger underneath his chin, his eyes up to her while moving back up and slowly licking her lips as if to draw attention that she was experiencing a sensory pleasure. Physical! No more holograms!

While looking up to Caroline, Leland had to blink, adjusting his eyes to the room’s lighting being turned up gradually. Next, he realized that Caroline had changed her attire. She stood there, still caressing his face, in the actual dress he had chosen to change her into for the next time he activated her. “You made it real…” he gasped in a still faint voice looking her over as well as he could. The silky pinkish fabric clung to Caroline's curves and he dared to touch it once.

He felt a mixture of longing, desperation, and grim relief when she revealed her appearance. At least he was back to his self with something or rather someone he was accustomed to and maybe still enjoyed the company of. “Is it…?” Her face broke into a lascivious smile. “Yes, it is...” For a short moment, his expression livened up when his hands moved upwards.

“You may touch, reach behind me..” She could not help bracing for the sensation of his hands on her exposed skin. It was a delicious feeling to at last feel those shy fingertips touch her naked cheeks. So sensitive! The physical part of sexual arousal was what she had anticipated for so long now. Nevertheless, the realization that her crotch had produced a lot of moisture was nothing she could have prepared for while she was still a piece of sexy code displayed as a hologram.

His hands rested on her exposed skin, unmoving. Apparently, Leland was still recovering from the shock and required a little more encouragement to let himself go and enjoy the moment. She bent down, his hands moving back to his side. With one hand under his chin again, she made him look directly into her smiling face. “I don’t know if you are aware of how lucky you are.” She placed a small kiss on his sweaty forehead. “Did it ever occur to you that attraction should go both ways?” Her next kiss landed on the tip of his nose. “…I mean, apart from with your occasional organic boyfriends and girlfriends?”

She let his clueless, confused grunt count as an answer to her question. “Because, dearest, when you made me… Did you ever ask yourself if I may want you as much as you want me?” As if on cue, his arms moved back up to reach the place his hands had rested before. She straightened up to let him find his desired position. Hands warming up! This gesture of fearful longing for her filled Caroline with what she could nearly call endearment. She looked down to that confused face of a man still trying to make sense of his new reality. He shifted on his knees moving his head closer to her crotch gazing upwards. “Once or twice I did imagine you were… real” he gasped and she placed her hands on both sides of his face to make it clear she was all ears to what he was about to confess. “…like you are now.” She wanted him to lay out his raw, angsty passion to feast on. “Like I am now? You mean with my own desires?” Inquiring with a playful sternness in her voice, her finger lightly prodding the tip of his nose. He hurried to say more. “I hoped you would want me, even maybe like me… ” To Control-Caroline this betrayed hope he had felt, he sounded like someone longing for companionship. His restraints were gradually cracking where she, they, had expected them to do.

Yes, he looked hot, gazing up to her from the abyss his mind was trying to get out of. This formerly powerful man, on his knees, confused and horny was enough to make Caroline want to take advantage of him. She wanted to drag all of his mixed emotions out and feel his maybe not so reluctant sex inside her wetness. This power rush and aching to make her new toy to give her the first orgasm, was in some ways even more interesting than the sensation of owning his body for combat. Momentarily though, he was nothing close to combat-ready in his black underwear showing off a body he tried hard to keep in shape. Her eyes wandered downward, where she caught sight of an erection stretching the tight cloth of his pants.

She took her time sitting down on the bed “As you can obviously see, I do want you. That’s why we chose you.” Caroline’s hands slowly moved the fabric of her long dress up to reveal her legs, stretching them. “It was my voice that tipped Control’s decision in your favor.” Extending a foot, she was wearing the silver shoes he had chosen, so she lightly prodded his arousal. “So tell me, dearest, is this the erection of a man about to be raped…” pausing to observe the effect of her words on his face “or are you genuinely aroused?”

The sheer impact of what she pushed into his reality was delicious to watch. Her foot pushed down a fraction harder, feeling the life between his legs push against it, squirming to be released. The wailing sound he made, stray tears emerging from his eyes and the hardening sensation under her foot pushed Caroline further into her frenzy of power and lust.

He gulped, tears glistened around his eyes “But, I made you!”

Gazing down at that gorgeous heap of vulnerable masculinity kneeling in front of her, she motioned him to give a proper answer to her question.

“I don’t know?!” He gasped, the back of his hand trying to wipe away the wetness.

She could just about hear Leland utter one more word.

“Both?”


	3. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline seems to be more than just Control's Puppet to torture it's tactical meatbag. Both come closer and start to build trust while making out. A lot. This chapter is foreplay, porn coming up next.

If she had not been in his ship’s systems, Control might not have chosen him as a human face and body to carry out its deadly crusade. He might not be here, half-naked with Caroline in the artificial flesh, apparently getting ready to fuck him one way or the other. If it hadn’t been for his slutty self, he might be out there floating dead in space or fighting against this AI-Nightmare with his now former comrades. It was also obvious, that he did not have any capacities left to contemplate any shortcomings right now. Leland’s mental and physical survival depended on adjusting to multiple realities and embrace their respective truths.

In this particular truth, the only bearable part of it sat gazing in his direction with golden eyes, watching him wipe away stray tears while fighting off embarrassment. It was still there, the familiar urge to straighten himself up and bravely face what was thrown in his direction. But there was something else he could not yet quite identify: The way she was playing with him, betrayed a passion he had not imagined a simulated personality could have. She seemed to act out of real self-interest that conveniently overlapped with some of his own.

Of course, he had shared his twisted fantasies with her many times before. But he had not imagined her to become physical, have a mind of her own and now still apparently want to play with him. The mind games she was now playing with him were sublime, had there not been the reality of Control behind all this, he would be having the time of his life finally living out his masochistic desires. Caroline was already using her impact even more knowingly than in the scripts he had fed her program. The effect was scary and highly arousing, a poisonous mixture.

Those thoughts heated up his resentment and anxiety, melting away most of the resolve he was trying to hold on to survive. He felt it trickle right out of his eyes. So what! He did not want to hide his emotions anymore. He was a virtually dead man asserting his remaining truth in the face Control’s reality: Delayed annihilation. He knew that when the treacherous murder machines were finished, he would be killed off like the rest of his kind. But now, he was still alive and unashamed of showing some of his true colors for Caroline and whatever or whoever was behind her. Was she in some way independent from Control?! Or were they one?!

The arousal he experienced was part of his truth, even though he knew that she apparently might not care about his feelings. She was about to take him like she had not asked to be created in the first place. The pressure she put on with her foot intensified on the bulge in his underpants. That heel digging deeper into where pain felt worse and better at the same time helped Leland forget himself for a short time.

Caroline enjoyed watching Leland's body language become increasingly compliant, yes even embracing her lead. “My sexual arousal feels even better than I had imagined, dearest” She breathed more than spoke, twisting a spiked heel even further into his pain-filled mix of genital flesh and fabric. “I to want you to show me more of that.”

When she finally retracted her foot, he fell face-forward into her lap, dampening her pink silks with his face. He looked so deliciously vulnerable, so incredibly fuckable crying his heart out down there on his knees. Caroline enjoyed the moment in silence, softly caressing his neck and back of his head. She wondered how different his tears tasted compared to his nervous sweat she had sampled earlier. “Just look at you, dearest.” She carefully moved a hand underneath his cheek. “Look at me, will you?” He complied, shifting his body into a sitting position on the floor.

The sight of him, the once strong captain, now vulnerable at her feet, made her want to hurt him more. “My gorgeous monster”

He was a monster, at least Leland had referred to himself like that during their time spent together. He did monstrous things, his ex-boyfriend had reminded him of this many times. He did monstrous things to be of service, is what he told her. He did what he must because he could. That was his path. If that was the path of a monster, hell, then he was a monster.

Now, cowering on the floor in front of her, he was a broken monster ready to be put back together again. Caroline traced a fresh tear down his cheek, gathering the moisture on her fingertip. She thought it tasted similar, only maybe fresher, hotter, and more urgent than his cold sweat.

 “I want to taste more of you…” She took guided him into a position to directly face him,  licked his lower lip with her tongue, very slowly making its way into his mouth. Her probing was replied with shy his licks and a gritty moan.

“My delicious monster..” She breathed between further urgent bites and licks. It was astonishing what physical contact did to human bodies, his shy compliance turned into a passionate kiss while he tried to pull her down next to him on the floor. She playfully pushed back. “You move fast.” she gasped, grabbing his shoulders. Caroline kept him in that position for a moment to enjoy the increasing heat that had built up between them. _Both of us with physical, arousable bodies at last!_

Her forehead fell forwards to meet and squeezed his skin underneath her hands. “I want you to demonstrate your special skills.” But Before he could reply, she had his lower lip between her teeth, softly pulling it into her mouth. He tasted good and she wanted another sample of that tingling feeling kissing gave other parts of her body.

Her programming had made sensuality and being sexy a priority activity and interest as a virtual Companion. Maybe because of that, and a strong drive for perfection, she had been so eager to find a way to obtain a body in the first place. But what had evoked her hunger for experiencing physical sensuality, was when Leland talked about the saucy side-effects of his service to Section 31. Sometimes he would go into detail about the necessity of being able to put his sexual skills to use. She was occasionally treated to stories of how some of his superiors and colleagues of various genders had trained him in the arts of igniting pleasure (and pain) for several species. Now was the time to see what he had talked about was something she could agree with.

Ravishing his mouth felt and tasted too good and his increasingly enthusiastic response was so promising. A part of her wanted to go on, let herself fall on to him on the floor and just fuck him into oblivion. But that would only cut things short, so Caroline extracted herself and licked her lips.

“Do you know what’s weird, my dearest?” Caroline spoke in a tone of playful earnest.

His he looked up to her, not knowing what to say. 

“This physical body of mine, the one I made to resemble your Caroline creation has never kissed before.” She smiled. “And now it is time to see how you can give me the pleasure of experiencing my sexual debut.”

His eyes widened at this obvious revelation and tried to say something, but her finger was already on top of his lips. It was still time to listen.

“On top of that, I trust you will also do me the honors of taking care of my orgasmic debut.”

With those words she let her finger drop and moved back in to feel the tension build up again between their lips and tongues. Just a little more!

“You are the best and the worst thing I have ever done.” He murmured while taking advantage of her being so immersed in wanting to kiss him again and moved upwards, pulling her into a standing position with him.

She went along with what she felt was him initiating the requested demonstration of his talents.

Leland was still far away from feeling stable in this bizarre new reality. Looking back, his capture and torture by Control had been considerably worse though. The prospect of having sex, any type of sex, made almost anything better and was a strong reminder of his humanity and still being alive. 

She had allowed him to pull her up into a standing embrace, her golden eyes looking up to him. It still felt oddly familiar and alien at the same time holding Caroline in his arms.

“Why does this dream have to happen like this?” He placed a hand on her back, looking down at her for permission to pull her closer. She gave him a nod, he took her in his arms, embracing maybe the only thing he had left in this world.

“I don’t know what or who I am anymore.” He murmured into her hair. “Who am I for you?”

“My monster”. She whispered back.

“And you? Who are you?” He dared to probe further.

Her only answer was a tightening of her arms around him.

But there was something more going on than Control letting his Caroline hologram become physical and play with him in their free time. She seemed to be testing his trust and he decided to take this as a silver lining.

After what felt like a long time holding her with a new spark of hope in his gut, she moved back and broke the embrace. Judging by her smile she was about to make him finally do what she wanted. On a second glance, it dawned on him, that she was still wearing the silky pinkish number he had only recently placed into her virtual closet. The picture of an old Earth Celebrity wearing a dress with an extremely low-cut back had inspired him to create something like that for her. He thought it was remarkable that Caroline had taken reading the updated wardrobe files into her physical manifestation. Was she just carrying on with the old patterns or was this deliberate?

Caroline commented on his lingering stare. “I could not resist trying out this design on my newly made skin, dearest. It feels quite special exposing this sensitive part in the back.”

He hoped she would spin round, but she stayed put facing him. “I might even let you touch me again if you are a nice monster.” She spoke with a mischievous grin.

“The first time felt like I might want more of that.” He reached out for her, but she did not let him put his arms around her again.  
Instead, she took his hands into hers.

“Please turn around for me.” He purred feeling a little more emboldened by the signals she was sending him. At least he thought she did. Instead, she put on an earnest face, still holding on to his hands to keep him from using them.

“When the time has come, my hungry monster. But first, I want to show you how the two of us will be having fun together from now on.” Caroline paused to let her announcement sink in before she pulled him closer. “You see, I can take.” She whispered up to his ears, letting his hands go to pull him down for yet another kiss moving her hands down the sides of his body, fingers reaching for the edge of his tight underwear still covering his erection. Caroline played with the prospect of undressing that last part of his body.

The tease had it’s desired effect, she could have given in again, ripping off his pants right here and now. But there was still a point left for her to make and his hands were wandering dangerously close to the zone she had still declared off-limits. She reached back for those wanton hands to hold them in front of her again, making eye contact to make her point. “But you, my dearest Leland, must ask.” She gave him a reassuring squeeze. “You may ask for something and even ask me not to do something. Everything else is up to me, as I wish.” She then let him go, to see how he would try to get what he wanted by obeying to her rules.

She seemed to accept him making his own move when giving her room to decide if she wanted to welcome his advances or move away so he embraced her lightly around the shoulders, leaving space between them. She smiled in recognition of this gesture and allowed him to pull her closer back into the close embrace where she could smell the scent of his naked human skin again.

“I have two favors I would like to ask” He whispered into her ear, doing his best to build up more erotic tension with his voice. This was turning into an interesting exchange, he had to admit he was gradually enjoying. “I would like to touch you… back there”

Caroline nodded “you may, but take your time” she whispered back.

The electric tension between their bodies had affected him and he wanted to see if what worked with their mouths, might work with his fingertips on her naked skin. He began caressing the nape of her neck, brushing her hair to one side. Caroline’s artificial body felt real, her skin was covered with fine hairs reacting to his touch, tiny bumps became noticeable.

This subtle reaction of hers sparked a second burst of hope that she might be more than Control’s puppet for sick mind-games. Right now she seemed to him like a real artificial person miraculously extracted from the holographic program he had made to anchor his own sexuality in an environment where he had to be a different man for a multitude of contacts and partners.

Because he had mostly been with other men in his personal time, Leland felt drawn to the prospect of experiencing a wider spectrum of his sexuality. He had always admired a very upfront and confident flavor of classic femme, not just for the erotic promises it flaunted, but because he felt the bombshell archetype was a perfect addition to his very masculine self.

He wanted more than what he could be on his own, fashioning Caroline as a platinum blond siren with a strong mind of her own was a challenge he enjoyed. He even went to the trouble of researching the point of view he was going to give her. He really did enjoy diving into truths that were not his immediate own.

And now she was real… her skin, her body he was caressing might have been a concoction of artificial parts and replicated skin, but she was so much more than the hologram he had been happy to spend time with for several years.

The little moans she made intensified the impression of her being a very much alive sexual being, anticipating the feeling of his hands gliding down her back, only touching her with his fingertips. He traced the silky edge leading down to a puddle of material gathered to frame the top half of her exposed bottom. Her movements indicated, that she enjoyed the attention and wanted him to give more.

“How sensitive…” She breathed heavily, letting off another a tiny moan. “…more than I imagined.” Caroline rested her cheek against his skin, reaching around to grab hold of his back in exchange for his careful attention. She could not stop herself digging her nails into his flesh when his touch moved under the silky folds covering the bottom part of her butt. He was coming dangerously close to her very wet pussy.

“No Panties…” His gravelly purr confirmed that he very much liked it that way. Her nails dragged down his back, he relished the feeling of her nails breaking the top layers of his skin. _She desires me!_

“I want to know what you feel like inside of me.” Her hands had moved back up to the top of his shoulders only to scratch their way back down again.

Oh, the sweet pain!

“But before we get there” She sighed “I will grant you your second wish." She paused to feel his physical reaction to what she had said. "And after that…” Her nails were starting to produce deeper red trails on his back. “I will make you mine.” She moaned in between licks on the side of his neck, leading up to his ear.

“I really want you to give me my first orgasms… at last.”

Caroline abruptly let go, feeling that if she had continued to stay in close contact with her sexy monster, she would have lost the resolve to continue dragging out their mutual pleasure until it hurt. That tactic was actually something he had actually once encouraged and she herself - as an independent person now - actually liked the idea of a lot. She was determined to enjoy every second of this encounter as much as she could. This meant moving ever so slowly into her orgasmic debut, as she had now started to call it. 

He was positioned in front of the bed, facing the replicator. Just like when he first got up after his long rest. That was perfect. She could not wait to give him the full view of her half-naked butt draped in the glossy pink fabric while taking care of his real surprise.

“Stay there.” She whispered in his ear. “But get back down on your knees again.” She did not have to push him down because he had already graciously moved back to where she thought he belonged for the time being. “You look so hot looking up to me from down there.”She turned around, knowing that his eyes darted to where he had longed to look since realizing what she was wearing. It felt so good taking each step at a time in her spiked heels on high platforms under the balls of her feet. She had even gone to the trouble of making one heel slightly shorter than the other so that her hips swayed more when she walked placing one foot in front of the other in a straight line. His heavy breathing was the confirmation, her strut was having the exact right effect on him.

She had reached the replicator. “Produce Object Three” She gave her command and watched the desired black leather collar materialize.

“You look so…” His voice behind her trailed off while she picked up the collar, grinning to herself looking forward to placing this token of her ownership around his neck.

“Oh, really…” she lazily answered while stroking the black leather, admiring the ring in the middle. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself turning round to face her prize. Taking her time strolling back, her hunger for dominating him burned stronger when she noticed that expectant glint in his eyes. _At my feet but so strong, so strong-willed..._

Caroline carried his surprise behind her back, so that she could see his face react to it when she was right in front of him.

“I have a gift for you” She stood looking down at him. His anticipating demeanor had shifted to a hungry, nearly pouncing one.

“Letting me rip that dress right off your gorgeous body…?” he dared to growl under his breath. She laughed.

“It is obvious you are already fucking me with your eyes, hungry monster.”

She felt like making the tension even worse for him and stuck her free hand into the cutout of her dress to find a way to reach her wet slit. It felt like a foreshadowing of what she wanted him to do for her, so she made a little show out of touching herself so spontaneously in front of him. Probing for her clit, feeling it harden, warm arousal crept through her body. “I can’t wait for your tongue to touch this.” She retracted her damp fingers, moving her hand towards her mouth. Her tongue only lightly licking the moisture, tasting her own arousal. The smell was a new one, so human.

“Do you want to try some?”

“Yes.” His voice dripped with horny anticipation dripping in just that one word. She took pleasure in first tracing his lips with her fingers covered in her wetness and then slowly moving them inside his mouth to suck on.

The two fingers in his mouth tasted like real, live fresh pussy. Caroline was real, and he was not scared anymore. He was asserting is living self as a sexual being, his horny humanity. All Leland cared about now was letting go to forget everything else except having sex for maybe the last time in his life. This feeling of being torn between the urge to ravish or submit to her was blurring his perception, even more, so he just sucked her fingers, looking forward to tasting more.

“Oh just look at you, my dearest, eating up my hand like the hungry beast you are.” She commented on how he submitted to her like a hungry animal. “But before we have more fun, I have one last thing for you.” She pulled the collar out from behind her back, showing it to him from all sides.

He bowed down his head as if already acknowledging he had already accepted his status. She knew that deep down he wanted to be owned and taken advantage of but in the past could not afford to go there fully. She enjoyed the prospect of her desire meeting his deeper urges like this.

“A good monster needs to be collared by his caring owner, don’t you think so?”

“It does.” He growled back. Taking on this role in this moment felt so right.

“With this around your neck, you are mine.” She stroked his cheek reassuringly. “And what belongs to me, I protect.”

There it was again, this spark of hope bursting out again, Leland noticed how she pronounced the last word very earnestly. She was up to something.  
He felt the soft, cool leather on his skin, her fingers closing his new status symbol at the back. He exhaled. It felt so secure and relaxing finally giving up his lost responsibilities. He longed to be protected if only once.

“Protect me from what?” He spoke up, hoping to extract more information about her agenda. _He never stopped being a spy._

“I want to make sure Control does not harm you.”

Not exactly knowing what to feel about this, he decided to keep his hopes up and look out further for his silver lining. Whatever Caroline had meant, it sounded benign enough. She had placed a hand on the back of his head, stroking him like a prize and it felt good. He let himself fall forwards, resting his head against her crotch again.

“No one will harm my gorgeous monster, do you hear?” She continued caressing his neck and back. “You will only receive pain from me, and you will hurt only for me.” She sounded sweet and caring promising future agonies by her hand. He embraced her hips. 

“Come, turn around” She pushed one of his shoulders and he followed her movement while she sat back down on the bed. “It is time for you to show me how good you are at making me cum.”

She pushed the skirt of the dress upwards, revealing her legs. This time, he knew, her crotch was not covered in underwear and he was eager to get a glimpse of her aroused, wet slit. Playing it slow, she stretched one leg out to use her heel to toy with his hard bulge like before. Her move gave him another shot of delicious pain to enjoy. A tug on his collar intensified the pressure down below, his arousal pressing against her spiky shoe. She pulled him even closer between her legs.

“Use your mouth to uncover me.” She instructed him in an authoritative tone. He complied eagerly, at last revealing her naked crotch and pussy. She spread her legs a little more to give him a better look while pulling his collar, yanking his head up to look up to her face.

“I want you to eat me up, and make me cum hard, monster.” She stared at him with gleaming golden eyes, baring her teeth. Then she let go of his collar and his head moved directly into the spot where she wanted him to be. 


End file.
